Wounded
by Dances-of-shadows
Summary: An emerald and magenta sonicboom reverberated through the clearing.


**Wounded**

Disclaimer:I don't Own Teen Titans or any of its characters...so...whatever, and as for their OOC-ness and the stories plot-line..that's mine...

* * *

Rubble, Bodies...Carnage...it was everywhere...the battlefield of an ancient and seemingly never ending dance of murder rested in a monstrous fashion, bearing its fangs like a savage.

"Is it over?" It was strange, the green animal boy was oddly contrasting with the gruesomeness. His hair was matted with bits of flesh and he sported many a bruise on his scathed torso.

The next to speak was Raven, her voice hoarse and raw. It could have been from yelling but then, Beast Boy rather doubted it was from speech.

"Robin?"

Said boy was lost in thought. Charcoal hair porcupine'd against the air, eyes masked by a barrier of perfect protection.

"Robin?"

"Do you really suppose?"

* * *

The Chains that kept the Tameranian bound were merely playthings she easily tore away, for it was her own sister that would make a life-costing mistake. Well make that karma-tic.

"Sister, you will not harm them." Her voice, it was odd, it was angry, but still laced with the complete punctuation of every syllable...

"I had believed you had not exactly cared for them...but perhaps something they may have awakened in you?" It had been rather more of a statement over a question, so when she smiled widely, almost mechanically at the former titan behind her the atmosphere seemed to freeze, waiting.

Blackfire turned back to the window before her, watching the quartet slowly but surely make their way towards them.

Eyes instinctively bled green. Anger surged in her fists. a thin string of red ebbed down her chin, receding from her jawline.

"They wont make it...they'll all die trying...and do you know who's fault it will be?" The older sisters words, they were taunting, teasing even.

"Not one of them would stand a chance sister, so you condemn them..." The words, they were laced with so much hatred. Her fingers trembled, flaming red hair cut her facial features from view.

"Like puppets, they are falling with their strings disconnected.." She laughed.

It of course would have been the straw to break the camels back.

* * *

"Cyborg!" Beastboy screamed racing over to the titan.

Said android hit the dirt. A jagged tear presented itself across his middle; inner circuits and wires sparked with electricity while the more human muscles frothed and fizzed with blood and some form of pus. He was on his knees, using his undamaged arm to bare with the pain, withholding his innards. His eyes locked with the animal boy.

Beast boy was holding his shoulder, a long sliver of a claw embedded in the blade of the delicate piece of anatomy. The green boy dropped to Cyborg's side and touched his arm, "You...okay?"

Cyborg chuckled, blood dribbled from the edge of his chin, neither focused on their surroundings, neither focused on the other two fighting off the remaining monsters.

"When we see Star, we're gonna have to kick her ass..."

The two boys looked up at the panting Raven. Her fingers gripped her hip as blood oozed from between her fingers.

Robin laughed. He laughed and laughed. At some point in time the boy wonder had lost his mask and now his deep blue eyes were clenched closed in humor or pain, maybe a mixture of both, the trio watching him couldn't decipher it. His right shoulder was nothing but bone and a sparing piece of muscle and flesh here and there. The opposite arm had three long gashes; blood dripped steadily from his fingertips.

Raven shook her head, "You still love her..."

"She thought we hated her..." Beast boy sighed.

"We accused her of killing people..." Cyborg was looking towards the castle off in the distance.

Robin stopped laughing and glanced amongst the group before sighing, "Slade tricked us..."

* * *

"Give me your--!?" Blackfire's words strangled from her throat as Starfire's full weigth slammed into her, throwing her against the thick glass of the window. The dark-haired sister froze and felt her breath hitch as a rather large crackle twisted from where her forehead had connected. The glass seemed to twist and shatter in slow motion. Green bled from Starfire's eyes as she shoved all of her mass against the hard surface. Under such pressure, the window collapsed, and both girls were thrown into the air, free-falling.

Glass tore into them. The window's structure had torn deep and blood easily slid from their veins.

Blackfire choked back a shocked gasp as the younger of the duo gripped her sister's arms roughly, digging her fingers into the sensitive flesh and singing it with the burning intensity of the ebbing green aura. Starfire gripped harder, locking her fingers as Blackfire tried to tear the girl from her frame. Both sisters were dropping at a rather stealthy rate.

"Forgive me, dear sister!" The voice came out as something akin to a sob. It stung from Blackfire's throat as it tore through her lips and into Starfire's ringing ears. Despite the dark-haired sister's pleading, Starfire continued to drive into her. Starfire was to engrossed in hate and malice of the unforgivable act that the elder had achieved.

"No..."Blackfire's eyes suddenly widened, they flashed a terrified pale pink.

* * *

The quartet that by the moment neared the tower froze. Beastboy's mouth was wide with shock.

They all had been slowly approaching what would probably have been their final battle when suddenly, out of the shadowed darkness of one of the towers forboading windows, plowed an enraged Tameranian. Green sparked like an electric burning miasma as its possesser growled angrily against the smaller pink aura being absored by it. Starfire and blackfire were plummiting, fighting.

"Star!" The words fell from Robin's lips, he felt his throat, its raw burning signaled that it was at its peak, and that he could no longer bare such force.

* * *

Despite his trouble, Starfire did not hear him. Her infuriated and passioned yells drowned her from reality.

It was then, at that moment, that they knew no one would be able to stop her, fore she was to furious to see the injustice in her own actions. She would regret them.

Right before the duo slammed into the ground, a shrill piercing scream tore through the air.

A sonic boom of pink and green shattered through the ground. The Titans could barely hold themsleves as the dirt beneath their feet shook and groaned feebily.

* * *

The ground...trees...all life seemed destroyed. Everything was charred. And in the middle of it all, about three feet apart stood the two sisters. Both panted, both trembled. Neither would be able to withstand a new blow. Nevertheless, both dropped a few inches lower, in what appeared to be a febel battle-ready position. One fist glowed emerald, while the other radiated magenta, the two colors mocked one another.

Then, they connected.

Flesh slammed into symetrical flesh. The knuckles clicked oddly against each other in the duo's hands before crackling and giving way under such harsh pressure.

Neither gave up.

The poison aura of the opposite seeped into the pores of their skin. It drove deep and like magma, it destroyed.

Like a disease it climbed up the lungs, charring them, melting them.

Soon, all the hate and pain...it drained from their eyes. Suddenly, they were gazing at each other as sisters.

Blackfire leaned her forehead against Starfires tiredly.

"I...hate you..."

Starfire watched, eyes wide as her sister's body crumbled beneath her feet.

She stared for a moment, and felt bile rise to her throat, causing her to turn away.

She took a few steps, her feet growing heavier and heavier. Her arms hung limply at her sides, one mangled beyond recognition, the other emitting a compound fracture in the forearm. She then, barely ten feet from her own flesh and blood, would fall. The adrenaline in her body had started to fade.

"This...is what it's like..." Her face lay buried in the ashes of what could have been considered grass.

Her body convulsed.

"to...die...all alone..."

Her eyes locked suddenly; an individual petal, its glossy surface slightly chared but a deep red in color, drifted onto her upturned hand.

* * *

She was smiling.

Since she had always been that way, they assumed she would be like that when they found her.

Robin was the first there, instantly collapsing at her side, pulling her body into his lap. Her name falling from his lips, muffled by her chest.

Raven would have been there, directly behind him. But, when Beast boy and Cyborg arrived, they would have seen her leaning against a tree, a good distance away, her front shielded from their vision.

They could see the boy wonder, his back shaking, facing them. A pair of tattered and scathed legs stretched from his lap, the purple boots that barely resided on them, gave who it was away. Perhaps even the flaming red hair that curled and frizzed out on his scathed shoulder revealed who it was.

The titans behind him had to turn away…they had to hide their shame…to try to forget that if they had been one second sooner….then they could have saved her…and that they hadn't let a hero die…But the answer was obvious, as they each herd the hiccups of their leader mourning his loves death…they had let a hero die….they had failed in their mission to protect her….and in turn…they let the hero in their own hearts die….

The titans were forever lost…..

_((A.N. Well hope a liked it...it was a lot of fun to write if ya know what I mean…lol...!))_


End file.
